Aftermath
by GakutoSuzume
Summary: Trixies looking back on her past and then Timmy shows up. Mind you these two are in their twenties. Mild Language


Authors Note: I do not own Timmy Turner or any of the characters that correspond with him at all BUT I WISH I DID! ~cries~ I WANT MY COSMO-SAN! ~huggles Cosmo plushie~ Well anyways Timmy/Trixie romance but short though. Maximum rating is PG-13 for language and some sexuality. Told from Trixie's POV. This won't be like any of my other works. ENJOY! ~chases after person who took her Cosmo plushie~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another boring day and yet another payment to be made. How I hated my life! I never thought I would see myself like this poor and desperate. I wanted to have my riches and popularity back. I wanted to be the person I once was. Trixie Tang, the most popular girl ever, not Trixie Tang the most disrespected person ever. I hate my home, my finances, my job, I hated my life! I just wanted to crawl into someone's arms and cry about my problems. But who could I crawl to? Tad? No, he was too busy with all of his whores and his money. Chad? No, he would probably just beat me then leave me lying out on the street corner bleeding and in tears. Veronica? Maybe, but she was always travelling the world on business trips and wouldn't have time for me anyways. I throw my coat and my keys aside along with my bag and throw myself on the couch letting my tears flow. I wanted what I had back or at least someone who likes me for just being me. Then a face pops into my mind. Timmy Turner, the boy that was always trying to get noticed by me. Timmy was always so sweet and he would always try to get me to date him and I knew he liked me even though I considered him a loser. I regret ever shoving him away. I feel the tears trickle down my cheeks as I look back on past memories of when I was in school. I hear a soft knock on my door and I rise from the couch wiping my tears away with my sleeve. I walk over and answer the door and standing there is Timmy Turner. His eyes look away from me and his hand is still raised as if he was going to knock again.  
  
"Uh hi Trixie." He says his eyes locking with mine again. Just by looking at him I could tell he was a big shot but he sure didn't act that way.  
  
"Hello Timothy. Come on in." I step aside to let him in and I watch him walk to the couch. He sits down with his arms spread across it and slouching. I sit next to him with my hands in my lap fiddling with them nervously. He looks to me with a smile and motions for me to sit next to him. I scoot over until his body is touching mine. He puts his arm around my shoulder rubbing it slightly.  
  
"What would I give to have what you have." He says but I think he means something else.  
  
"Well I'll be glad to trade any day." I say but I cover my mouth blushing furiously. He laughs slightly and hugs me closer to him. He starts talking about how great his life is and I feel tears begin to well in my eyes. As I listen I think back when he was in high school. He was the chick magnet and he was very cute. Even then I picked on him and I regret doing that. I continue listening and then soon enough I cant control my tears any more. I throw my arms around his neck and cry on his shoulder and I say how crappy my life is between sobs. I can tell he is alarmed by my action but I don't care. I continue to cry and then he slides his arms around my body holding me close and suddenly I feel a warmth when he hugs me. I sniff and sigh closing my eyes. We had only been friends for the past few years and he had always been there for me. Oh why didn't I think of going to him before. Forget that why didn't I realize I liked him a lot. No scratch that. LOVE him.  
  
"It's alright Trixie. I'm here." He whispers then kisses the side of my head. I sigh again nuzzling him slightly. Then his arms leave my back and I look to where his hand goes. He pulls out a small box. I pull away wondering what he had up his sleeve.  
  
"Trixie," he opened the box. Inside was a simple gold band with a diamond, "will you marry me?"  
  
I gasp as he takes my hand kissing it softly. I smile and nod as he places the ring on my finger. I hug him again claiming his mouth with my own. Now I didn't care that I was rich or well known. I was just happy that I had Timmy, a friend who loved me for who I was and was always there. 


End file.
